College: Anko and Orochimaru
by Kim Uzumaki
Summary: Anko is a half-blooded vampire in her fourth year of college with her birthday coming up in one week and all she really wants is a boyfriend. Then along comes Orochimaru a pure-blooded vampire, that just so happens to like her ALOT. AnkoXOrochimaru.Mlater
1. Chapter 1

" My 21st birthday is in one week, and people are already asking me what I want for my birthday. I keep telling everyone that I'm still not sure. But that's not entirely truthful now is it. I really just want one thing for my birthday… a boyfriend."

Anko stopped typing in her computer journal to see what she had so far. Just reading through it made her feel like some cheesy character off of some random soap opera. _(Besides what guy would go out with a plain Jain half-blood like me.)_

Ever since she was born Anko was supposed to be a pure-blood. But something happened to her when she was born. Almost as if for no apparent reason her blood changed from pure-blood to half-blood. For that very reason she always had a problem fitting in with other kids her own age. Most other pure-blood children thought of her as a freak and treated her that way. Most other human children were afraid of her. They thought that since she was only half-blood that she wouldn't be able to control her "appetite". So most of her childhood, that she wasn't spending with the very few friends she had, she kept to herself and sometimes suffered in silence.

But like other people in the world she found a deal with it all. Now she is in her final year of college (she graduated early from High School) and is about to turn 21.

The holiday break had started a few days ago for **The Prestigious Blood Academy **needless to say, it wouldn't be over for the next few weeks.

None of that really mattered to Anko though. It wasn't really anything that she wasn't used to. Her friends would be there during break so it wasn't like she was really alone. But for a shy, quiet girl like Anko Hyuga, her friends can be pretty eventful.

_(Well might as see what Kiena is up to.)_ Anko exited her five room dorm. She didn't even have to walk down the long hallway to get to Kiena's dorm room. It was right beside hers.


	2. Chapter 2

All she had to do was knock once. As usual hardly five seconds passed before Kiena Momochi opened the door. "Hey Anko, what's up?" Kiena couldn't help but beam at her best friend. In fact she beamed at everyone she met. But if you ask her older brother Zabuza Momochi he would just look at you blankly and say that that's how she's always been. "Nothing much Kiena, I just wanted to come over and spend some time with you since I wasn't really doing anything." Kiena smiled again at her best friend. "Sure, come on in. I was just trying on some old clothes that I don't really even wear any more. Maybe you could try some of them on too." Anko didn't even have a chance to reply before she was pulled in and lead to her friends room. "That's nice of you Kiena but you know that I'm about half a size smaller than you. Besides your sense of style is a lot different then mine." Kiena had already handed her at five different things to try on while she was saying this. She stopped and pouted at Anko. "Pleeeease Anko. Can't you just try them on. If not for anything else then for me, pleeeeeeeease." Anko knew that if she didn't agree Kiena would start acting really dramatic and it would take forever to get her to stop. "Alright, fine why not." Kiena hugged her friend in triumph and lead Anko to a room to try on the clothes that she had handed her.

While they were both trying on the clothes, Anko couldn't help but notice how much prettier Kiena was than her, especially when she was posing in her dresses. With the way she looked it wasn't hard to believe why the majority of the guys on campus liked her so much. But like always, Anko didn't say anything about it.

After they were done trying on all the clothes, and after Kiena convinced Anko to keep a few of them, they were both sitting by the fire in Kiena's dorm room, eating their favorite snacks and talking about different things. Their favorite snacks were, of course, Dango and Sweet Ramen.

"Hey Anko, since your birthday is in a week is there anything that you would like to have?" This particular question had caught Anko off guard. Of course she knew that Kiena would eventually ask her that question, but she hadn't expected her to ask so soon. But then again that was probably what Kiena had intended.

"Well… I **have** thought about what I might want to have. But the odds of me ever getting it are **extremely** low." Anko said this like it was nothing new to her.

Kiena didn't look all too happy about that particular statement, "Oh c'mon I'm sure that what ever it is you could have it if you wanted." She tried to look as encouraging as possible while she said this. But in Anko's case, with the fact that her self esteem was already pretty low to begin with, it wasn't working.

"Well it wouldn't matter how much I want one if I didn't have his consent for him to be that for me." Again Anko said this like it was nothing new to her.

Kiena just blinked a few times in response, "…**his**…**him**… ohhhhhhhhh I see."

At that point a mischievous look came into Kiena's eyes, "you want a **lover** for your birthday don't you?"

Anko's face instantly turned burgundy at Kiena's question, "Of course not, well not a lover anyway, just a boyfriend." Kiena just kept smiling at her mischievously, "What's the difference?" Anko glared back in response (she could be mean when she really had to be), "Of course you would say that. After all your motto is kiss and tell."

Kiena ignored her last comment, "So do you have anyone in mind?" Anko thought on that for moment or two. Then just shook her head, "No, not really."

Kiena didn't look too happy about that comment either. Then she smiled and grabbed Anko's hand, "Well we'll just have to fix that then won't we."


	3. Chapter 3

"Kiena, why are we at the campus coffee shop." Poor Anko had been practically dragged, by her best friend Kiena, to the compass coffee shop, where anyone that has nothing better to do go's just to hang out, talk, and have fun.

"Because, Anko, we're going to find you a boyfriend. Consider it an one early birthday gift from me." Kiena smiled while Anko glared. "I don't think that **I'm** going to be the one that finds a boyfriend if we're looking at the place you work, **while** you're working." Anko had a point there. Whenever Kiena was working at the campus coffee shop, it was sure to be filled with boys that just wanted to see her. Sometimes Anko thought that was why the manager hired her in the first place. It was probably only a matter of time before the manager would make so that anyone that wanted to see Kiena would have to buy something or leave every time that she came in to work.

"That's why today you're going to help me work." Well that was a shock. "No way Kiena, I wouldn't even know what to do. What if I screw up?" Kiena gave her a skeptical look. "You won't screw up," then she gave her she gave her a reassuring smile, "all you'll have to do is just set the orders on the counter when I hand them to you. That doesn't sound so hard now, does it?" She had her there. "Well okay, I guess I could help." Kiena smiled and gave Anko a hug, "thanks, besides maybe I could talk to the manager about getting you a job here. Then we could work together." As Kiena started to work at the cash register Anko smiled at the thought of being able to work in the same place as her friend.

"Well there weren't as many people as I thought there were going to be, but it was still a good haul." Kiena was sitting next to Anko behind the counter. It was getting close to the end of the day but a few people were still coming in to get something to snack on. Basically, things were slowing down.

Anko was a little hyped up from how long she had to work. "Well at least there was some work. Oh, by the way, When do you close the shop?" Kiena just shrugged, "Whenever the manager says I can." Anko looked a little troubled at that statement. "What's the longest time that you've had to stay?" Kiena just looked at her, "Well a few customers will usually come in at late hours so, about till thirty minutes past midnight, give or take on holidays." Anko sighed, "Well I hope, for your sake, you don't try to set me up with some random creepy-looking guy that comes in late." "Now there's an idea." Anko glared, "Don't you dare."

Kiena had been right about one thing. There was the occasional late night customer that would come in and order something. In fact some of them would come in, sit down, and wait for a friend to show up. Every now and then they would strike up a conversation with Anko and Kiena. But there was one thing Anko started to notice about the late night customers. They were all really good-looking. She could only have one guess as to what they were. Pure-Bloods. Anko couldn't help but feel small when it came to how good they all looked.

"Hey Anko, My manager's friend is going to come in soon to see how things are going. Do you mind?" What choice did she have? "No, I don't mind Kiena." She really didn't actually.

And just as Kiena had said, her manager's friend showed up a few minutes later.

" Hey Tsunade. How are you this evening?" Anko froze at that name. She knew very well who Tsunade was. Tsunade, a senior in college, was a very popular pure-blood. Not to mention the fact that she was gorgeous.

"Hey Kiena. I'm fine. I came by to check and see how things were going. Oh and I wanted to ask you a question about one of your friends. Kakashi Hatake." Kiena smiled, "Ask away." Tsunade blushed, "Is he single?" Kiena giggled, "Yeah, he's been single for a while now. Are you interested in him?" Tsunade's blush deepened, "You could say that." Both women started giggling then. Anko felt even smaller. She hadn't heard of a pure-blood having a secret crush on a half-blood before. "Could you do me a favor Kiena, and tell him to meet me in the campus garden tomorrow?" Kiena smiled, "Of course." At that moment it seemed as though Kiena had just remembered that Anko was still there. "Hey Tsunade, this is my best friend Anko. Her birthday is coming up in about a week. As a birthday present I was going to help her get a boyfriend. Do you know any single guys that want a quiet, shy, and down to earth girlfriend?" Tsunade thought on it for a few moments. She looked Anko up and down once. "Well, I do have one person in mind. He's my younger brother. In fact he and my older brother said something about coming by here later tonight. My little brother pretty quiet and shy himself, not to mention down to earth. My older brother said that he wanted to meet you, Kiena. So I guess he decided to drag my little brother her with him." Kiena beamed at the thought of helping Anko to finally get a boyfriend. "You really can't miss either of them. My older brother is Jiriyia so you might already know how flirtatious he can be. And my little brother is the honor roll student, Orochimaru." At those names Anko knew she had to get out of here as fast a possible. Almost as if Kiena had just read her mind, which she will occasionally do, she snatched her up in a huge hug. And lets face it, once your caught in one of Kiena's hugs, there is no escape. Tsunade smiled, "I'll call Jiriyia and tell him the good news. Believe it or not, we've both been trying to find a girlfriend for Orochimaru." She pulled her cell phone out and started dialing. Meanwhile Anko was trying as hard as she could to get out of Kiena's grip. But sadly for Anko Kiena wasn't going to let that happen. "Hey Jiriyia, its me Tsu, I think we finally found a girlfriend for Orochimaru. Where are you guys now?" Everyone close by could here the other person on the end of the line responding. "Oh, that's not to far from here, about maybe five minutes give or take." The other person responded. " Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Later." She hung up the cell phone and smiled. "They should be her in five minutes or so. I can't stay though, I have to go check on a few things. Ironically enough, Orochimaru's 23rd birthday is coming up soon too. See you guys later. I hope everything works out." Tsunade looked down at her watch and grimaced. "Ah crap I'm already late." And like that she was gone. Anko couldn't help but marvel at the speed of pure-bloods. She had always heard that they were extremely fast. But it was almost as though she had vanished into thin air.


	4. Chapter 4

It was just as Tsunade had said. About five minutes later the coffee shop bell tingled at the top of the door as it opened. And in walked two other very popular pure-bloods. Not to mention that they were handsome.

The white haired one was none other than Jiriyia. The reason it was so obvious was as soon as he set foot in the store he made a bee line for the cash register to flirt with the women working behind it. Kiena Momochi. The moment he got there he started flirting. And Kiena flirted back. In fact they were using **pick-up lines**. Very **cheesy** pick-up lines. Anko couldn't help but hear them. They were actually pretty loud. "Well hello there cutie pie, what's cookin good lookin?" "Nothing really, what about yourself handsome?" "Well I wanted to ask you if you had a map because I keep getting lost in your eyes." "How sweet. Wait is that an airport nearby or is that just my heart taking off?" "I'm not sure but I sure do know one thing. If you were writing on a page they would call you **fine print**." "Wow your like a hurricane, you blow me away." "Well I just have to know if you're an alien because your ass is out of this world." "No I'm not an alien but I do know that if I could rearrange the alphabet I would put **U** and **I **together." "I like the sound of that but I have one final thing to ask. If I told you that you had a beautiful body would you hold it against me?" "That depends on what you mean and I would really like to find out." For the next few minutes they just looked into each others eyes. It was a lot less than comfortable for Anko so she averted her eyes from the soon to be couple.

That was when she saw him. The other man that come in presumably with his older brother. Orochimaru. He was dressed in a black short sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans. Poor little Anko was mesmerized by how you could just see his well built chest beneath his shirt. She could tell that he was muscular. Not too much like body builders but enough to look… good. Really good in Anko's opinion.

She took a chance of looking at his face to see if he had noticed her staring at him. He hadn't. But her eyes stayed there to study his face. He had very nice features in her opinion. How his long ebony hair hung beside his face. How his pale skin compared to it. She thought it was a very nice comparison. How the marks around his eyes brought the color of his eyes out. And his eyes. She couldn't look away from them. They were a golden amber color with slit pupils.

Anko was so entranced by them that she hadn't noticed them look straight in her direction. Although it took her only a few moments to realize this, she still couldn't look away. She could feel herself turning red. She was practically terrified. With no idea what to do, she just kept starring at him.

He must have noticed this, so he gave her a kind, reassuring smile. This action startled her. So to avoid any further embarrassment, Anko just looked down at her feet. She felt like crying. Not to mention pathetic. Who was she kidding there was no way that a pure-blood as handsome as that could ever like her.

"Are you alright?" That voice. Anko didn't know it, but she could tell from the way it sounded that it was gentle and filled with concern. But there was something else in it. So many other things. Caring, helpful, loving, and it even sounded friendly. But the one thing about it that she noticed most about it was that it was warm, welcoming, and trusting. Almost like it was begging to be trusted.

She decided to look up. When she did she saw the very same person that she had been staring at just a second ago, in front of her, with a look of concern on his face.

Her face almost instantly turned burgundy red. Her heart had started to beat so fast that it threatened to beat out of her chest. She felt like she couldn't breath. She knew that at any moment she was going to pass out. Anko looked away, "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Before he could even respond she grabbed her jacket and ran out of the store. She ran for what felt like hours, but really it was only a few minutes. It's not like Anko didn't know where she was running to. In fact she was running to the one place that made her feel better whenever she was upset. The Library. She was always aloud inside because the librarians knew how well behaved she was and how much she liked to read. There were several times when she had helped them out because they knew that they could count on her for help.

Anko was even aloud in the upstairs portion of the library. And that was were she was headed. The strange thing was though that she felt like she was being followed. She chose to ignore it though, and didn't stop running until she was in the upstairs portion of the library.

Her running slowed to a walk. She didn't feel much like reading. All she felt like doing was hiding somewhere and crying her until she felt better. So she found a row of book shelves in the back corner with nothing but thick book on them. She sat down against the one of the book shelves and started crying.

Anko sat there for several minutes crying about how stupid she felt and how she'd made a complete fool of herself. That's when she felt another strange feeling. A little like the first but a bit different. She felt like she wasn't the only one there. The tears that came now where tears of fear. All she knew was that she was scared and that all she wanted was to be alone and safe.

A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. "Why are you crying?" It was the same voice that had spoken to her in the coffee shop. Anko looked up. Her mahogany brown eyes were gazing into the golden amber eyes of Orochimaru.

"I didn't know beautiful angels could cry. Nor have I ever seen angel before. But seeing you in the shop made me think of one thing." Anko felt like she couldn't even breath. "I thought that you were the most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen in my life. So beautiful in fact, that I thought I was looking at an angel. But you ran out before I could really even talk to you. Would you mind telling me what's wrong. Maybe just want to help." He brought his hand to her cheek and wiped her tears away with his thumb. He was smiling at her so warmly that she couldn't help but calm down. But no one could have even guessed at what she was going to do next.

Anko just about threw herself into his arms. She buried her face in his shirt. For some strange reason she felt… safe… and happy in his arms, almost as if she felt like she belonged there. He wrapped his arms around her and the feeling got even stronger. She felt like she wanted to stay there forever. After moving her head a little, her ear was against his chest. She could just hear his heartbeat.

He held her in a loving embrace for about an hour, with his face in her hair and her face in his chest. After a while, he broke the silence. "Why did you run away?" Anko thought on it for a moment and decided to go with the truth. "I felt like I'd made a fool of myself. All I did was stare at you without saying anything. When you looked back at me, I felt… helpless like I didn't know what to do or say. That's why I looked down. For some reason I can't make words in front of you. It might have to do with the fact that you're the most handsome man that I've ever seen in my life."

Anko covered her mouth as soon as she'd said that last sentence. She couldn't believe that she'd said that out loud. She though about running again. But it was almost like he'd read her mind too. Which he probably had. He wouldn't let her go.

"Why do you do that? Run away so much? I'm not going to judge you or reject you. In fact, the way I feel about you is different from anything that I've ever felt before. I've never felt this way about a girl before. But then again I've never had a girlfriend before so all of these feelings are new to me. Although the way I feel… this feeling is so strong that… I think that I feel like I'm in love with you. And from the what you said just now, I can only hope that you feel the same way. But then again your so beautiful that you've probably heard several men saw this to you."

Anko was shocked. No one had ever told her anything like this before. But there was one thing that she had to correct him about. "Actually, I've never had a boyfriend before. I've never had anyone say anything like this to me before. But I do feel the same way towards you. It almost feels like…" She didn't say anymore. She knew that if she finished her sentence that would be it. But they both knew it.

Orochimaru kissed the top of her head and whispered in her hair, "Soul mates." Anko shivered. But not in a bad way, in a good way. She loved the way he'd said it. The way it made her feel. How the thought of it made her feel safe. She smiled. "Yeah."

For the first time since he had started to hold her, she looked up at him. Her eyes met his. It was at this point that they both knew that it was true. That they were soul mates. It had been happening lately. People finding their soul mates. Anko secretly hoped that she would find hers. And now she had. The next moment they were kissing. They were holding each other close while doing so almost as if they were scared that if they let go they would be pulled apart. The both of them couldn't help but think that what they were doing felt so right.

The stayed like this for a while before they pulled apart. Anko blushed, "well I guess it's official then." Orochimaru smiled and held her close, "Only if you want it to be." She smiled, "I'd like that a lot." He smiled in response, "Then it's official. I'm your boyfriend." He kissed her on her forehead. She giggled, "And I'm your girlfriend."

_**J**__**This fanfic is far from over **__**J**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Ankoooooooooooo, where are youuuuuuuuuuuuuu?" It was the next day after the whole coffee shop/library incident, and things were going, well… really smoothly. Especially for the new couple.

Miss Anko Hyuga was on cloud-nine. She was currently sleeping in. Which is really something that she doesn't usually do. Today however, she didn't really seem to care. In fact, if it wasn't for Kiena, Anko probably would have slept in the whole day.

"C'mon Anko, open up, I know your in there. You told me last night to wake you up today. I let you sleep in a little because of all that happened yesterday but that's no excuse. Now c'mon. Open up."

Anko stayed in bed for a few more moments. _So what happened yesterday wasn't a dream._ It was that very thought that got Anko to get out of bed and get dressed rather quick. She all but ran to the door. And if she'd pulled any harder on it, she might have even yanked it off it's hinges.

"Sorry Kiena, I guess I was just a little more tired than usual." Kiena wasn't fazed. "Your telling me," she sighed, "but anyway you told me to wake you up and remind you that you had to meet your boyfriend in the gardens."

Anko just stood there speechless. How could she have forgotten that? She'd never forgotten anything like that before. Although she'd never made plans with a boyfriend before so she couldn't have had the chance to forget anything like that. But still.

"What time did I say that I had to meet him?" Kiena shrugged, "I du'no, in about, fifteen minutes." Anko didn't like the sound of that. She ran back to her bedroom to go see what she thought would be good enough to wear before she went to see him. She decided to go with knee-length tightish shorts, a short sleeved sorta midriff shirt, and grabbed her coat just in case it got chilly outside.

She stopped at the table to grab her dorm room keys. When she finally walked out the door, she had less than eight minutes to get to the gardens.

Kiena wasn't there when she left her dorm room. She'd told Anko that she had to get ready to go meet up with her new boyfriend. So when Anko walked into the hallway, she was by herself. She didn't really care. All she cared about was getting to the campus gardens in time.

Anko got to the gate of the gardens with only two minutes to spare. Not wanting to waste any time, she walked quickly through the open gate.

After at least a two minute walk, she reached the huge campus gardens fountain that could almost be seen from just about anywhere on campus. She took note of all of the rare and exotic plants. The air was filled with different types of sounds and smells. In a sense, it was paradise. Other than maybe one or two people walking away into another part of the gardens, the whole area looked deserted. _Maybe he's just running a little late, that's all_. Another minute passed. _Or maybe he's just not coming._

The next thing Anko felt was someone grab her around the waist. "Huh?" Anko was just a little more than nervous. Well, she wouldn't be if she knew who it was. "I was worried that you weren't coming. I got you a few flowers." It was the same kind and warm voice from before.

She could feel herself turning burgundy. "I'm sorry I'm late." Anko curled in on herself a little. A look of concern crossed over Orochimaru's face. He must have thought that he'd done something wrong because he let go slightly and moved so that he was now in front of her.

"What's wrong, are you all right?" Anko could just barely his face under her bangs. She didn't like the worried look that he had on his face. She tried to think of a way to make it disappear. The only solution that she could find was to assure him that she was okay and that he hadn't done anything wrong.

She put her arms around his neck and smiled to let him know that she was fine. Something inside her was begging her to lean forward just a few inches more and connect her lips with his. But her rational thinking stopped her from doing so.

Orochimaru relaxed but only to a certain point. He wrapped his arms around her waist. But he brought her closer than she thought he would. He smiled, "You know that you can tell me anything right?" He placed his forehead against hers. Anko smilled and giggled, while her blushing continuously deepened, "Yes, I know."

He seemed satisfied with that answer, "So, is there anything that you want to do before we spend the whole day together?" She thought it over. Maybe she could see if he wanted to kiss her as much as she wanted to kiss him. She decided to try and hint at it, "I'm not sure, is there anything that **you **would like to do?" She gave him a small smile. He gave her a confused look. Slowly but surly he started to show that he understood what she was hinting at, by how his face changed from a look of confusion to smiling. He pulled her closer and connected his lips to hers. Anko couldn't help but think of how easy it was to kiss him. In other words, how her lips fit perfectly against his. Like they were ment to fit together. And how she felt when she kissed him. She felt like they were two halfs of one whole.

They pulled apart just enough for their foreheads to touch. The silence when on for only a few seconds before Orochimaru broke the silence, "If you ever want me to kiss you, all you have to do is ask. You don't have to be nervous about asking me anything. I'll answer any question that you ever want to ask me. I would do anything that you asked of me. I love you that much. I would give my life for you."

Anko's blush covered her whole face. She smiled at him and pulled away from him until her hands where holding on to his. Her left hand felt something in his right hand. She looked down and say the flowers that he'd said that he'd gotten her before. They were her favorite kind of flowers. In fact, Anko had an odd feeling that they a special type. She ignored the feeling. He noticed that she was looking at the flowers.

He handed them to her, "I had to ask around to find out what your favorite type of flowers were. As soon as I found out that black roses were your favorite, I didn't stop looking until I found enough of them. Each single rose stands for every time that I've thought of you, starting from when I saw you in the coffee shop up till this very point."

Anko held the roses up to her face in a way that it made it look as though she were trying to smell all of them at once. She was really just trying to hide her blushing cheeks. There were at least thirty roses. There was no way that he could have thought about her that much from then till now. Could he have? She glanced back up at him through her bangs and then back down at the roses. That's when she noticed it. She thought that she seen it before but wasn't sure. Now that she knew which one it was she was certain. There was one rose that was fake.

Anko lowered the flowers enough for him to hear her speak, "Why is there a fake rose in here? I mean I don't mind but I'm just a little confused by it." He smiled and pulled her close, "I put it in there for a certain reason." She looked at him confused. He continued to explain, "It's my own sort of smaller method of proving to you how much I love you although I suppose it might not be all that impressive." He hesitated for a moment, thinking of how to phrase what he would say next. If Anko had been paying attention to her surroundings, she would have noticed that he'd used his speed to take them somewhere more private and closed, yet very romantic. A place just for the two of them to be. Then he pulled her closer. Not enough to smother the roses, but enough so that she could very faintly hear his heartbeat. He rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes lovingly, "I'll love you until the last rose dies. That's why the fake rose is in there. Because unlike the others, yet just like my love for you, it will never die."


	6. Chapter 6

"I never thought that I could feel this way about anyone." Anko Hyuga made this statement while she was lying beside Orochimaru under a willow tree. They had spent the whole day together, talking, laughing, and keeping each other close.

She moved closer to him. "What about you?" She was curious to know just about everything there was to know about him. She'd moved onto her side to get a better look at his face.

He was looking up into the branches of the tree. The smile that was always present on his face whenever he was with her was still there. "To tell you the truth, I never thought that I would ever get the chance to feel this way about anyone." He moved onto his side to look into her eyes.

Anko didn't get what he meant. If there was one obvious emotion on her face it was confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

He pulled her into a warm embrace to the point that their noses touched. " Hmhm. Nothing."

Anko choose not to pry. If he didn't want to tell her, then that was his business. Instead she just snuggled closer to him. And before she knew it she was starting to drift off to sleep. Just as she was about to fall asleep entirely she had only one thought. _(Nothing can possibly go wrong.)_

While the couple slept beside one another they had no idea that just a yard or so away, on a tall tree, on the highest branch just out of sight, an odd figure was watching them.

It was a pure-blood woman with long, dark burgundy hair that had purple highlights at the ends. She was tall and oddly pale, although not as pale as the boyfriend in the couple she was watching. Her eyes were a light grey color. She had on a slight amount of make up that helped to show her natural beauty. On her ears she wore several types of earrings. Her whole attire was black and red. It was a red sleeveless midriff with a black mini shirt She also wore fishnet stockings and black high heeled boots.

The woman scowled at the couple as she watched them rest soundly. Nothing would give her more pleasure than to go down there and rip them to shreds. But against a pure-blood like Orochimaru, she knew that it would be suicide. Especially since he seemed to have found his soul mate. It would almost be like an invasion of territory. There were even quite a few rules preventing her from doing anything like this.

But if there was at least one person that could find a way around the rules, it was one respected and powerful pure-blood man. He may have been the same age as everyone in this situation but he knew more than the majority of elders.

Thinking of this the woman smiled with bared fangs. She had heard what the half-breed had been thinking before she fell asleep.

"Nothing can possibly go wrong, hmmm?" The woman's voice was filled with honey toned, venom and loathing toward the pathetic half-breed, "Well, we'll just have to change that way of thinking now won't we. After all, life is full of changes. Not all of them good either."

A rule was made several years ago that it was looked down upon to call anyone of lesser blood cruel and hateful names like half-breed. But there were still many pure-blood families that preferred the old ways.

"You, little missy will regret the day that you ever fell in love with a pure-blood. And you Orochimaru…" she glared at the unmoving form of the pure-blood man, "You will regret the day that you decided to betray your pure-blood lineage to take a half-breed as your mate."

The pure-blooded woman jumped down from the branch, away from the couple, and ran full force in the direction of the home of the man she was going to report this to.

"Others may have gone soft, but rest assured that this incident will not be over looked. Ebon will find out what to do about this betrayal. And when he does you will both suffer the consequences. Severe consequences."

When he was sure that the pure-blood woman was gone, Orochimaru sat up carefully so he won't wake Anko from her sleep.

"I had hoped that something like this would **not** happen. But I guess that was just wishful thinking. It looks like I'll have to make certain decisions when the time comes."

After he'd made the statement, he looked down at the girl that was his sole mate. "I just wish I could deal with all that's going to come without you having to know about any of it. But I guess that that's also just wishful thinking too. At least you won't have to know until something happens. And I might end up regretting it, but I'll try to deal with it all without you knowing for as long as I can."

He kissed her gently on her head, receiving a smile from her as she slept. He smiled in response, "But for now just rest. I'll be here to keep you safe. I always will. No matter what. No matter what anyone ever says and no matter what ever happens it means nothing to me compared to how I feel for you. I love you with all of my heart Anko Hyuga, and I always will. And as long as time goes on into eternity, nothing will ever change that."

He continued to watch her, lovingly, as she slept. Keeping her safe, just as he said he would. And whenever it looked as though she were sleeping uneasy, he would gently caress her cheek until she looked like she was resting easier.


	7. Chapter 7

True bliss. That's what Anko Hyuga called it. It had been almost a week of true bliss since Anko had started dating her boyfriend Orochimaru. They had spent every waking minute with each other every chance they got. During this time, Anko found out that she could graduate early. While getting to know Orochimaru, she found out that he had already graduated, but had accepted an offer to get some extra schooling. In fact, it was the very topic of school that the sweet couple was talking about at this very moment by the fireplace in Anko's dorm room. Orochimaru was lying on the sofa in front of the fireplace with Anko between him and the sofa. It was big enough for them to cuddle on without being squished or falling off. Anko had her head lying on his chest and was fighting off the heaviness of her eyelids. Orochimaru had his eyes closed but his hand was rubbing up and down her back.

"You never told me what you were studying for," Anko murmured. Orochimaru could tell that she was trying to fight off sleep as long as she could and it brought a smile to his face. Keeping his eyes closed he spoke softly too her, "I told you it was a surprise. You'll find out on your birthday."

She looked up at him, "Can you at least tell me what you're going to do for my birthday." She was extremely curious. Orochimaru noticed this, "No, I can't. It's a surprise."

"Fine then, what are we doing tomorrow. Or are you going to be busy with the "surprise" party setup, and don't say there isn't one because Kiena throws one every year for me." She had laid her head back down and had closed her eyes to listen to the sound of his heart beat. Orochimaru quietly chuckled. "No, I be busy because they have put me in charge of distracting you so they can set up. We'll be going to the movies and then out o eat if that's alright with you."

"It's fine with me. I love spending time with you." Anko snuggled closer to him.


End file.
